Please do it Everyday
by FanFictionWriter2000
Summary: Thalia gives Nico a challenge to ignore for a whole 24 hours and he takes it. slight Thalico Rated T for reasons I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS


**I found this story online and I came up with this idea randomly. Please review and give me feedback because I am a starting writer and I need all the help I can get. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

_A girlfriend gave a challenge to her boyfriend_

_to live a day without her. No communication_

_at all and said if he passed it, she'll love him _

_forever. The boyfriend agreed. He never texted_

_nor called his girlfriend for the whole day_

_without knowing, his girlfriend had 24_

_hours left because she was dying of cancer._

_After a day he excitedly went to his_

_girlfriend, "I did it baby," but tears fellas he saw_

_his girlfriend lying in a coffin with a note_

_"You did it baby…now please do it every day…_

**_I love you_**

* * *

NICO

Thalia and I were sitting on the couch in her apartment just hanging out and talking. It's times like this when I forget everything bad that's going on, like the two wars we went through or the many deaths we faced or the fact that we are demigods. It's times like this when I feel almost normal.

"So Nico, I have a challenge for you," Thalia says resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sure what is it?" I ask kissing her hair.

"I want you to live a day without me, no Iris messaging, no communication what so ever. And if you can do this I'll love you forever,"

"Deal, starting… when?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Fine," I look at the clock, 8:35pm. I need to head home. So I lean down and gently kiss her on the lips and try to pull away but she won't let me.

Her arms go around my neck and mine around her waist. She crying but I can't tell why so I pull away.

"What's wrong?" I ask wiping the tears away. Thalia always gets like this, though it's usually after another nightmare that we all get every night reliving the horrors of our past. She shuts me out and won't tell me anything no matter how hard I press her.

"Nothing, just go. Bye Death Breath,"

"Bye Pinecone Face… I'll see you when 24 hours are over," I give her another gentle kiss and walk out of the door.

I get into my car and drive away not looking back.

* * *

THALIA

I watch his car leave the parking lot and speed into the night. When I can't see his taillights I break into tears.

"It's better this way," I tell myself.

I go to sleep and wake up to my final day on earth.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it up to see Annabeth standing there in tears, "Nico told me about the challenge. Thalia, you haven't told him?"

"I can't, just let's get going to the hospital ok,"

She nods and I leave to get my clothes on. I lay out what I want to wear in my coffin and put on some skinny jeans and one of Nico's T-shirts and head to the kitchen where Annabeth is waiting.

She has my will in her hands reading it. She looks up at me and says, "You're giving me your bracelet?" she has tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, what use does it have in the Underworld?"

She hugs me tightly and we go to her car. Percy is away on some business trip and even her doesn't know about this; Annabeth is the only one.

We arrive at the hospital right on time. We check-in and head to my room. We sit there the whole day just talking, laughing and crying over everything.

When it's finally time I quickly write Nico a note and tell Annabeth to put it on my coffin for him.

She silently agrees with tears fighting to make an appearance.

My world goes black as I whisper, "I love you Di Angelo,"

* * *

NICO

I wake up to a quite apartment and a queasy feeling in my stomach like something's going to happen today.

I push the thought out of my head and force myself out of bed. I think about going over to Thalia's place when I remember the bet.

I groan, "this is going to be a long day," I just sit in my apartment all day trying to get college stuff done but it's harder without Thalia. We usually do this together helping each other out with our dyslexia and ADHD.

After a while I glance at the clock and see it's dinner time. I look in the fridge and see nothing but left over Chinese take-out Thalia loves.

After I finish eating I head to bed ready to see Thalia tomorrow.

When I wake the next morning I quickly get dressed and jump in the car and head to Thalia's place. When I get there I knock on the door.

Annabeth answers it with red eyes and I can't figure out why until I feel that feeling in my stomach that I get when someone has been judged in the Underworld.

"No," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says, "she knew she just didn't want to tell you,"

I push past her and find her body in a coffin. I feel tears sliding down my face when I notice a note on the top of her coffin.

It says my name in Thalia's writing so I pick it up delicately.

_Congratulations, you did it Death Breath…now please do it every day._

**_I love you forever and always._**

**_(I'll be waiting in Elysium)_**

"I love you too," I whisper.

**Done, what do you think?**


End file.
